a normal day at work
by Themissofstaryskies
Summary: just what I think the fairy tail characters would be at work, T for language, and there's a light sprinkle of NaLu in here! :)


Ah yes it was just a normal day, birds were chirping, sun was up, people driving to work or school, Fairy Tail co's building on fire, yup it was a normal day. You see the fire of today started when Natsu Dragneel a worker at had thought it would be a funny joke to set Erza Scarlett's cake on fire... Let's just say it didn't go down as the pinkette had thought.

"DIEEEEEEEEEE" yelled a redhead who was chasing after a dragon loving man,

"YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR DOING SUCH IDIOTIC THINGS TO MY HOLY CAKE!" Now this women Erza had pulled out a katana to make sure her co worker knew she meant business,

"IT WAS JUST A PRANK YOUR SUPPOSE TO LAUGH NOT THREATEN PEOPLE TO DEATH!" screeched the chaseie

Well this was going on there was more hell in the background, currently the fire and spread lighting most of the floor in flames, "LEVY-CHAN SPRAY IT DOWN I REPEAT SPRAY THE DAMN THING DOWN!" Screamed a blonde worker, "I'M ON IT LU-CHAN I'LL PUT IT OUT!" yelled the bluenette who had gotten a hose from the floors supply cupboard, these things happen a lot you had to be prepared for **_anything._**

But for some unknown reason the fire did not go out it started to get bigger earning a ranting Levy yelling "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT THE WATER IS SUPPOSE TO BE WORKING I DON'T WANT TO BE INVOLVED WITH THIS ILLUMINATI SHIT AGAIN!" with those words Lucy had seemed to turn to stone for a minute muttering 'don't think of that' , 'i wonder if the governments still after us' and 'what will the president do if he finds us' until Warren broke her out of her daze by making a lewd comment on how hot Lucy look with half burnt clothing making the blonde slap the man unconscious

Soon after a drunk had now swayed over to her Friend and coworker slugging an arm over the tiny women "heeeeyyy levyy-*hic*-yy iss thiss-*hic*- a baad-*hic*- timee tooo sayyyy I-*hic*-mayyy have replaacced alll thee-*hic*- watttteeeerrr inn theee-*hic*- piiipppesss withhhhh-*hic*-whiskeyyyyy~" slurred the purple eyed worker

Staring at her her co worker with the most mad scowl levy could muster "YES THIS VERY MUCH IS! BUT THAT LITTLE THING YOU DID CAUSED A BIGGER FIRE, MADE ME THINK OF THE **_INCIDENT _**AND PROBABLY IS THE REASON JUVIA IS DRUNK!" shouted the pixie like women well pointing at another bluenette who was crying on a very uncomfortable naked man saying stuff on the line like how 'gray-sama will never love Juvia' or 'love rival has won and now Juvia will be forever alone' and so on

"Giihii shrimp lets get the you out of here before you throw a bigger tantrum" came the gruff voice of a scary looking man with piercing decorating his face, the black haired man now picked up the 'shrimp' and walked of as said girl kicked and flailed in her boyfriends arms,

The black haired man stomped through the room until Natsu had ran by the pair pushing them out of the way it only moved the tall man a little bit but then the all mighty Tatiana stormed in front of the two yelling "DIE FOR YOUR SINS NATSU!" as she also pushed the two but this time throwing the adults into a corner that was cover by a flipped table with Romeo and Wendy who had been hiding behind it praying to live, but now were laying unconscious on the ground covered by two of their senpai's

In the distance there was a yell saying "CANA-CHAN I SHALL SAVE YOU FROM THIS HORRENDOUS MESS~" from 'Cana-chan's' father well jumping on said girl

Sobering up by her fathers voice the daughter shouted back "LEAVE ME ALONE OLD MAN" as she tried to plow off her father, as she was successful pushing the ginger haired dad into a purple haired laki as he accidentally grouped her boob as they fell causing the younger women to give a murderous glare at her elder well taking out a wooden stake trying to stab the man who violated her as he got up and ran until flames came in front of him causing the man to be given the revenge.

"DAMN IT!" yelled a busty blonde who was trying various ways to make the burning flames to go out, as the fire had gotten close to the women her eyes widens as she picked up a broom to try and hit the flames out earning a plea from her coworker Max screaming "NOT THE BROOM ANYTHING BUT MY BROOOOOOOMMMM!" making the zodiac lover stop a moment and give him a weird stare until she started beating the fire again, sadly the doe eyed women could do nothing but kill a broom and make Max cry, right after her 'night in shining fedora' came to save her by saying "a lovely lady as yourself should not here in this mess you should be in my bedroom" earning a good old Lucy-kick to the lion looking man

Soon a giant man came behind the celestial blonde scaring the crap out of her as he bellowed "IT IS MANLY TO SET FIRES OUT" as he tried to kill the inferno with his fists causing burns to cover his hand and having his two sisters run to him to make sure that he was okay well trying to coax their brother saying how manly he was for trying

Sighing at the normal chaos around her Lucy was now searching the floor for more solutions to the fire seeing things such as a Nab standing looking at a project he could do clueless to his peers, a scowling Evergreen doing her nails with mumbling on how "imbeciles are ruining my peace" and bixlow trying to protect 'his babies' well Freed said that how "a grown man should not own dolls", but nothing to help the fire

Then a giant blond man stomped through the crowd of hell looking hatefully at the fire yelling out "WHO STARTED THIS MESS!" causing mostly everyone to stop and stare you did not want to get on a bad Laxus's side he was the next C.E.O of too

a certain pinkette and redhead had not shrunk in fear the two were continuing there game -a very pay murderous game- of cat and mouse until the pinkette had to just ran into the blond man causing Natsu to be thrown away into Lucy,

"LUIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" yelled the muscular man as he fell on his best friend, but not just laying on her he landed straddling the blonde, kissing the girl causing her to blush and instantly push her best friend off into Gray and Juvia were the two had started to argue but soon stopped after Erza came after Natsu yelling about how he should 'never harass a woman in such a way and should get punishment!' the redhead soon slammed the two into Elfman then that had started another fight -with a lot of people getting burned by the fire- having all the males involved well the girls were now teasing Lucy.

As this happens the boss Markov was coming down the elevator to see how his children were doing, hopefully not anything stupid sadly that hope fled when the doors open to see a FIRE -even though it was normal it still pissed the old man off- and fighting, the repairs would cost a fortune

"YOU DAMN EVIL BRATS!" yelled the C.E.O

Yes, it was a normal day as ever in the city of Magnolia.

a/n well hope you liked, I know I'm still not that great with all this writing stuff but I think this one is better than all my other non edited by beta, seriously though thanks for reading my story hopefully the grammar wasn't too bad in this one! Anyway bye all you lovelies and hopefully reveiw I want some friendly pointer-outers on where I can get better with my writing to bring more joy to you all! :)


End file.
